


A Matter of Trust, Ch2-Pt1

by Dressari



Series: Distant Worlds [4]
Category: Creators Keepers of Mana, Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: CKoM - Freeform, DMFA - Freeform, Elements, Furrae, Mana - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressari/pseuds/Dressari
Summary: As they make their way back to the Twinks, Destania and her new "friend" Adrian find their path home is blocked by more than just the occasional highwaymen. It is then Destania begins to wonder what she has truly released into Furrae.





	A Matter of Trust, Ch2-Pt1

\- 2 -

Twilight started to shower down, bathing the area in a warm orange glow, signifying the slow close to the day. Despite the heavier looking armour her companion was wearing, Destnia could hear her own footsteps still just as loudly as his. Those plates must be made of some very light construction, did that make it thin enough that one quick thrust could crack the plates open? She got the feeling that was far from the appearance it held.

Even after several hours of travelling she was still pondering possible angles of defence and attack from this individual should the worst come to it. He had been... pleasantly quiet company though, no irritating questions aside from the occasional geographical one. A slight remark about the lack of concrete roads even in rural areas, and how easy it was to see towns on the horizon. Just what kind of age did he come from where things were so cluttered and grey looking? Concrete was an ugly colour, cities were ugly places at times, but they were perfect places to hide in.

Destania kept her focus on the road for the most part, while in her thoughts she ran explanations and possible answers to the numerous questions Biggs no doubt would have for them upon their arrival to the Twinks. It wasn't until her travelling companion asked something did her mind snap from her thoughtful stupor.

“So, is there a reason you refuse to travel in your base form, Dee?” asked Adrian, keeping pace with the very energetic disguised Cubi whom had assumed the previous appearance he first met her in.

“I have a reason, yes,” she replied.

“It's not because of your real look is it?.”

Destania let out a sigh, “No, it is nothing like that.”

Adrian nodded glancing out to the side noticing a very large forest nearby, “Well... good, the blue hair and blue fur was very striking, attractive.” he remarked.

Clearing her throat gently Destania made a reactively slow blink to his pleasant comment, it had been a while since hearing a genuine praise of her good looks. If only the disguise wasn't necessary she would forgo the silly gazelle look. His next comment however caused a twitch in her ears.

“So, that marking I saw?” he began.

“...What of it?”

“Is that some kind of tattoo? It's pretty neat.”

“Yes, it is,” replied the Cubi rapidly her walking pace took a quicker step, “Magical Tattoos are often the norm in Furrae, some have meaning, others are just for decoration.”

Adrian kept up easily with her new walking speed, “Bet it beats the ol' regular needle and ink method, is that still around?” he asked and Destania replied with a quick nod, “So does yours have a meaning? It has a very peculiar shape.”

“...Pain.”

“Pain? That seems-”

Suddenly Destania came to a stop and turned around to face him with a stern expression, Adrian calmly stopping before her but keeping at least a two foot distance from her. “Adrian,” she started, staring through his helmet visor; although she could not see his eyes Destania knew she had his attention completely, “While I can respect your interest in learning the new world around you, I am not interested in divulging my entire life story or elements about myself at this time. It has been a horrid day as it stands.”

Adrian held his hands up open palmed, “No arguments from me, Dee,” he assured calmly.

“I am glad you see it that way.”

“Just trying to get to know you better, friendship has to start somewhere right?

Destania folded her arms at him with a solemn look, she had to admire his persistence and naivete in believing there would ever be such a relationship between them. “Have you heard of the term 'Curiosity killed the Cubi?' Adrian?”

Adrian nodded and chuckled, “Yeah, change Cubi to Cat and it's word for word meaning.” he said leaning to one side and placing a hand to his hip, he gave the glass plate there a few short taps.

Destania cocked an eyebrow, “What does a cat-? Nevermind, point is, Adrian, it begs warning you that your child like curiosity may attract you more trouble than you should warrant.” she said.

“Oh, with my track record I'm just a beacon of trouble.”

“I do hope you are not serious.” sighed the Cubi.

“Look I'm what three hours into Furrae, as you call this world now.” said Adrian stepping past his companion while motioning out to the wild wilderness around them, “After two-hundred thousand years, I highly doubt any of the things that caused me trouble are still around.”

“You are certain of this? You are evidence that something can survive past two hundred millenniums.” pointed out Destania, prodding at the man's armour with the tip of her finger. She pressed firmly managing to make him lean back just a fraction of an inch before flicking the tip off, “The Dragons and the Fey are perhaps the only races that could even rival the passage of time you slept. Were either of those races present in your time?”

“They Fey...? I've never met this race.” said Adrian, reaching for one of his Portable Storage Units. Wiping his hand across the surface he recalled a computerised tablet into his possession. He took a few steps along the path while he manipulated the controls.

“Just because you have never met something does not mean it did not exist,” stated Destania wandering past him and returning to her original pace again. Quickly, Adrian followed suit and walked by her side as he concentrated on the device. She glanced over occasionally to try and gauge what he was doing, “Unless you truly knew your enemies were eliminated, I would assume they exist even today.”

“Aren't you pessimistic, Dee.” shot Adrian, she suddenly whirled around again this time with more of snap in her motions and batted off his remark with a motion of her hand.

“Cautionary, I prefer to err on the side of caution. Furrae is a place you can never be certain of anything, you best remember that if you intend to survive.” lectured Destania then turned away and kept on walking the path, it wasn't far now and she was fed up of the outside world for one day. Though, a thought, then crossed her mind and came to a slow stop, “I still find it startling you are walking into this world with nary a tear nor a regret.” Destania looked back over her shoulder, “You claim you have no more tears or fears, but I can sense your emotions belie your words, yet you do well to cover them in other emotions.”

“Emotion reading too,” said a surprised Adrian tapping a finger under his chin, knocking it against the armoured helm, “When were you going to let me in on that one?”

Destania continued to walk as she replied, “Consider it a small measure of trust, since you did not retaliate against my earlier transgression.” then made a signal for him to keep up,  "Come, we have spent far too much time stopping and talking. We risk running into trouble at this rate."

After a short walk they soon approached a wide bridge made of mostly stone and decorated with wood. It served as the crossing for a river no bigger than ten meters wide. It was lit up by several poorly glowing electric lights. In the centre of the bridge, a bright orange campfire had been constructed and illuminated four nearby Beings that appeared to be guarding it. Several of them were dressed in an assortment of light armour and were carrying blades and bows. One of them was dressed in a long robe and carrying a staff. They looked rough and anxious. One of them spotted Adrian and Destania's approach and walked to greet them at the start of the bridge

"You there!", a Being in a metal chest plate and carrying a large sword on his back bellowed demandingly, "No one may cross without first playing the bridge toll!" he told them holding a hand out as if to command them to stop.

Coming to a halt Destania raised raised an eye brow at the Being, "Toll?” she questioned at the seemingly odd demand placing a hand onto her hip, “You were not here when I passed earlier today.”

"Really?” The Being put on a devious smile waving his arms out like some businessman. “That means you'll just have to pay double then. Ain't that right boys?" the others behind him all yelled out words of agreement, one even insinuated an alternate form of payment.

With a twitch of her raised eyebrow at the crass remark, Destania let out with a distasteful growl, “Ugh, what a bunch of pigs, last thing we need is more of you morons extorting near the Twinks.” with a flick of her wrist to one side, “So which one of those pathetic bandit groups are you from?”

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that now. But you're part of the Twinks are you?" The leader of the bandits asked, scratching his chin with the nook of his hand, "Fare just tripled in that case, and don't think your armoured body guard is protected in that silly thing of theirs"

Adrian on the other hand was casual to their predicament and turned his head to Destania, "Sooooo, you said something about attracting trouble earlier?" he asked unfazed at the prospect someone was already trying to rob him already, this had to be some kind of new record.

Rolling her head around with a sigh at Adrian's less than serious tone, they didn't have time for this nonsense. With an exhausted groan she told him, "No actually, most bandits are actually pretty stupid to be operating this kind of set-up so close to the Twinks territories."

"Stupid!?" the leader blurted offended by the remark.

"I mean to say completely out of your minds. Is that better?"

"Nooooo... I think stupid is THE better term." added Adrian, "Stupid to think we would pay, just insane to stop us from crossing."

“Mmm, that is true, thank you for the correction,” smiled Destania, taking some amusement from this charade, it was finally nice to see Adrian had a little backbone in there somewhere and wasn't just some white knight fool.

The leader of the bandits, seething, reached for his sword, “Now just a second-”

Adrian threw up his hand out flat towards the bandit ignoring his remark and interrupting him. "I mean seriously, if they hoped to levy any money they'd at least bring a whole detachment, right?" he asked Destania, Ignoring the increasing agitation it brought the angry Being.

“Nathis, watch it, that female is a Cubi,” remarked the robed being from the background, he was holding some kind of clear glass orb in his hand. A couple of strange glowing runes were pulsating from the surface, “And that guy is... I have no idea. A Being?” he said with a bewildered look.

“Fucking scry orbs...” muttered Destania under her breath, shooting a death glare at the robed one. She forgot to reapply her inhibitor spell earlier. He was going to be her first target once a fight broke out since they had no intention of paying nor did she intend to allow these miscreants to remain. Then was surprised as the orb was pulled from the Beings hand and sped to Adrian's own waiting one, a pink aura surrounded them and then faded a second after. Wait, did he just circumvent that spellcaster's wards and defences without any effort!?

“What the hell!?” blurted the robed individual readying his staff, shocked they lost possession of what was a seemingly important piece of his gear.

“Nice orb, a little invasion of privacy there mind you,” remarked Adrian, unimpressed by the audacity of these Bandits. Still, if they had something like this, and the muttering his companion did made it sound like it was something common in Furrae, “Even I know better than to reveal details of an Aura without permission first.” The leaders sword was suddenly drawn and aimed at him, “Careful where you point that, you might actually hurt someone, like yourself.” he stated.

The bandit leader flourished his sword with a growl and a brief twirl before bringing it down in a hefty overhead attack. As deft as his attempt was, however, the blade was merely caught within Adrian's palm as his armoured gauntlet easily took the blow, his strength reducing the swing to a mere thunk. Thrusting his other hand forward, the Orb met the face of the leader with a crack and sent him to the ground with a collapsed stumble.

“Aww man, think I put a crack in it,” complained Adrian, seeing a small chip had formed in the surface. Glancing to his side, he noticed Destania was neither amused nor irritated by the commotion, instead she bore a grim determined gaze with clenched fists. What put her in such a defensive stance all of a sudden?

It wasn't until bones snapped in the air along with a burst of energy sounding off did Adrian see what was the cause of her posture. The Bandit's allies were strewn across the bridge in a rather convincing state of death. A tall, canine male stood near their bodies, garbed in formal black pants and a burgundy button shirt. His long, white hair was bathed in the orange glow of the campfire on the bridge while his grey fur was only darkened by it, a pair of white featherless wings and a matching thick tail adorned his back.

Although wincing, the leader had turned to call for assistance only to witness the scene himself. In a shocked roar he yelled, “What the fuck!? Who the hell are you!?” he demanded. His question was met as a shard of blue-white energy snapped with startling speed from the fingertips of the new arrival and jammed into the head of the Being. His body flopped to the side and fell to the ground lifeless.

“That was unnecessary,” remarked Adrian lowering the orb to his side.

The male canine shrugged his shoulders with a smug look, “My, my, how interesting tonight has become...” said the new arrival with a deep undertone in his voice, his smile brought a sense of uneasiness to the two travellers. The sign of an individual with perhaps less than amicable motives. He kicked one of the bodies over to one side and moved closer to the centre of the bridge, his eyes were fixated on Destania the whole time. “I go for a leisurely stroll, and fortune besets me. Were it not for these bumbling buffoons, I would never have figured you to be a Cubi, miss Gazelle.”

“How unfortunate for me, Dragon,” said Destania.

“Friend of yours?” asked Adrian, pocketing the orb.

“Hardly, I do not know this Dragon.” she replied.

“Indeed, we have never met, but that is hardly needed given whom you are.” noted the dragon motioning at Destania with a wave of his hand, “Biggs Sans's pretty little right hand, but alas, a Cubi it seems, a very well hidden one at that. I wonder if you are related to-”

“There are many Cubi within the Twinks, I am not the one you seek.” said Destania cutting him off before he could mouth off more information than was required. The last thing she suddenly needed was having Adrian turn on her on a whim. “Go bark up another tree, if you seek a problematic Cubi you should inquire with Biggs.”

The dragon let out quiet laugh of amusement, “Problematic you say? Hmm, regardless if you are the one I am thinking of, taking you back to my master will bring me a healthy reward no doubt. Although...” His gaze turned slowly to Adrian and his eyes fixated onto the symbol upon his armour, “Strange to find you travelling with one who bears Brelioro's mark to begin with...”

'Brelioro?” questioned Destania and shot Adrian a glare, “And just who is this Brelioro?”

He looked back to her calmly and shook his head, “I have no idea what he means.”

“Surely you jest,” cackled the male dragon, “He permits few to bear that mark, has this Cubi brainwashed you? Though... I will admit, I am not privy to all the Beings under his employ, then again, he has told me little of his allies. He is... cautious like that.”

“I couldn't be brainwashed even by god himself if he tried,” stated Adrian fanning out his arms in amusement at the very impossibility of the suggestion. “My mind is my own and it is not up for manipulation.”

The dragon seemed bewildered by his remarks, as they sounded very sincere, “I see, in that case, friend, I ask that you stand aside and allow me to take this Cubi. I wish no harm upon my master's allies.” he explained, offering the chance to avoid a conflict.

Destania put a large gap between herself and Adrian and slowly assumed a defensive stance. Frankly she had no chance against a dragon alone. Escape would be her only option, all she had to do was get away from the bridge and any light sources and the night sky's darkness would do the rest.

“No.”

Ooooorrrr... Adrian could surprise her yet again by offering the one word she did not expect. Her armoured companion took several steps towards the Dragon, without any hint of fear or regret in his emotions or voice. Instead a flood of courage and determination pounded the area.

“You are so warped by her spells you don't even realise who you may be protecting...” said the Dragon seemingly surprised by the response too. “Poor little Being, so easily manipulated.”

“You don't even know WHAT I am,” retorted Adrian, “My mind is clear, you want to take her, you'll have to go though me first. And you'll have a tough first too.”

“Adrian... what are you doing, that is a freaking dragon!” blasted Destania, shocked that not only was he standing up to a Dragon, he was purposely baiting it into a fight. He merely waved out a hand gently at her, assuring things were going to be fine, but she felt this was FAR from going to be fine, “You idiot, you will be your own death with this course of action!”

“Strangely I have to agree,” remarked the Dragon lightly puzzled himself, “Apparently, she does not control your mind, or else she would be far more relaxed, assuming she wasn't trying to escape.”

“Good move on her part, because you won't get past me anyway.” reiterated Adrian he then fanned out his arms at the dragon, “Look, I won't harm you if you don't attack, but if you do... I don't want to have to put a dragon on my conscience already.”

In a dry tone, the dragon responded. "Fine... a fool's actions you have taken, may your soul find peace in the afterlife, silly Being.” Then the dragon's body began to change, shaping and twisting out of place, it became longer, larger, his clothing melded and became apart of his body. Once his changing came to a finish, he grew into his natural form. A dragon a little larger than the bridge with deep matted white and grey scales, a pair of horns, intimidating teeth and large webbed wings.

He must've been a relatively young dragon still, since this was nowhere near some of the sizes Destania witnessed in the past. Nothing compared to other notable dragons... like Hizell. Still, even a dragon of this age was going to make a smear out of her soon to be dead companion.

"Dee, why don't you skidaddle, I got this" said a very calm Adrian.

Destania however snapped at him amazed at his lack of serious, “You are not seriously going to fight him!? We should flee you moron!” she shouted then a blast of invisible force shunted her out of the way, sending her back in the direction they came from across the bridge. Skidding to a stop on the road, she returned to her feet quickly to assess the idiot's condition.

The dragon lifted its right forearm high into the air and then sharply swiped at its target still standing upon the bridge. Destania expected to see a sudden smear pasted across the stones, yet, was taken back as Adrian threw a right hook at the attacking arm as if he was to block it. A bright pink transparent blast erupted from his limb, struck the Dragon's claw and threw it and the attacker back a step.

The Dragon grunted loudly as his arm slammed into one of the supports from the recoil. His arm felt like it had been repelled by the empty space between him and Adrian. He appeared startled that something so small was able to deflect his attack. Nothing more than beginner's luck. The dragon attacked again, this time swiping his other claw from the opposite side, dragging it along the ground and tearing up the stone work.

Adrian threw his hand outwards towards the encroaching claw, again covered in the pink aura he kept aptly displaying. The momentum of the Dragons attack came to an abrupt stop before being thrown upwards in time with the flick of Adrian's other arm which was encased in a pale green aura. Destania witnessed dust and debris fling up in motion with his arm as if the air around him was at his command. The deflection caused his attacker to rear up and backwards with a stumble before crashing onto the bridge again. Occupying the centre of the bridge now, Adrian paced quickly after his opponent.

The dragon flapped out his wings, irritated at how such a small insignificant Being was diverting his claws so effortlessly, clearly he was no ordinary thing after all. A very powerful mage, or another creature in disguise much like the Cubi was. Regardless, they were an obstacle and the dragon aimed to remove this deterrent from his prize. With a shuffle of its wings, a number of bright white darts burst into existence from behind the dragon and shot into the air before arching down onto his target in a volley of missiles.

Reaching to his left hip, Adrian touched the PSU there, then with a broad swipe he recalled and deflected several of the darts with a sword that was now within his grasp. This sword was not the same one Destania had seen him retrieve from the locker earlier in the day. With a single edged blade it resembled a broad scimitar although it was lightly curved with an outward notch on the blade side, and much like the rest of the things he used it was also made of that Elevas stuff. The honed side of the sword held a thin pink inner glow, a magical enchant perhaps?

The sword deflected the remainder of the darts, redirecting them into the nearby bridge supports. With a charge, the dragon aimed to reclaim some of the lost ground and with a short leap brought its claws down in an overhead smash, too slowly however as Adrian, despite his armour, leapt back as the dragons attack cracked the stony surface where he was. As his feet touched the ground again, Adrian jabbed the point of the sword into the concrete causing a spark, then the surrounding stones were struck with a deep brown energy that pulsed through the ground forming crack like shapes.

Snapping like it was clay, the foundation of the bridge broke apart, with a swing of his sword the newly formed pieces of rock flung towards the Dragon with unerring speed. Each piece slammed and crashed into the dragons body and head, causing him to grunt and growl at each blow. Eventually the dragon swiped away at a few of the remaining rocks, but then howled as a bright beige beam struck his cheek sending a ripple of pain along his nerves. A smouldering burn was left in its place.

Shaking off the pain, the dragon gazed at Adrian who stood with a strange handheld device aimed at him. The sides of the device pulsed with a beige glow and resembled something akin to a hand crossbow. Regardless, it hurt and now the dragon was pissed, fire billowed from its mouth and embers flicked out like a volcano ready to erupt. Unfettered by the intimidating display, Adrian darted forward into a dash towards the large creature.

Destania however took another course of action, and leapt over the side of the bridge railings and used her wings to latch onto the side to avoid falling into the water. The roar of a fiery inferno soon engulfed the bridge overhead, even though she had avoided the flames the intense heat could be felt easily. She kept her face covered in case any broken embers spat over the edge,  _'Blast it, that idiot!'_ she cursed in the back of her mind; not even half a day and the moron got himself fried, overconfidence was clearly an unfortunate trait from whatever time period he came from.

Too bad what was left off that time was just as incinerated.

Checking the short drop she wondered how deep the river below was, hopefully safe enough to land in and use to escape with as surely the dragon would turn its attention to her now that Adrian was out of the picture. But as she motioned to drop, a snap caught her sensitive ears making her freeze in place. The snap was quickly followed by a windy blast and then a crack.

The heat from the flames had come to a cease, and the sounds of a frantic mumbling filled the air instead. Curiosity got the better of her instincts and Destania peered over the railings. And found herself in awe witnessing the dragon's mouth encased in a solid block of ice to which it struggled to remove, the area before him saturated with snow.

But... Adrian was nowhere to be found...?

The Dragon became increasingly frustrated as it tried to pry the encased ice from its mouth with both forearms sitting on its back legs. Its eyes then turned to shock when a searing pain stuck across one of his hind legs, without the support of the leg the dragon bucked to one side letting out a muffled yell. Adrian then reappeared in the light of the campfire after a short leap before jumping at the dragon with his sword, blade striking against the creature's chest, tearing at the scales like a hot knife through butter. The dragon crashed back first onto the concrete and the railings, destroying part of the bridge with it.

The last thing seen by the Dragon was Adrian's armoured form, sword held high in the air as he landed upon his vision. Darkness came instantly as a grotesque crunch split the air.

Adrian slipped from the face of the lifeless creature, his boots tapping against the remains of the damaged bridge as he withdrew his sword from his foe's injury. His victory felt bitter, costly; coming back into the world and ending a life was not the way he had planned to start his new journey. Blood dripped from his sword and he stared down to it as it splashed onto the ground. He let out a depressed sigh, recalling a large cloth from his PSU.

“This was not what I wanted...” he mumbled to himself and made a circular motion in the air before him, a sphere of water splashed into existence as it drew from the moisture in the air and hovered there. Carefully he placed the sword into the water to cleanse the blade.

Approaching cautiously Destania's jaw dropped at the sight of a dragon dispatched far quicker than any she had ever witnessed. It was one thing for a group of adventurers to achieve such a feat, but alone? That was little more than tales and rumours, or even powers of the Fae being brought to bear against them. It rang a number alarm bells in her head; he was more of a threat now than she originally thought. Worse yet, no doubt killing a dragon would attract all the wrong kinds of attention.

"You okay, Dee?” asked Adrian, casually running the cloth along his blade now pulled from the sphere of water. Her eyes shot towards him and a mixture of awe and suspicion pierced through him.

"What ARE you!?" she blasted again, feeling the need for an explanation, “You are not just any Being! What you have done is beyond anything but another Dragon, or a tri-wing!” Destania motioned at the motionless body of the dragon, a deep wound trickled down the side of its face.

Adrian placed his sword against his left side and touched it against the PSU there allowing it to be reabsorbed into its contents. "I already told you Dee, I'm a Creator. I haven't been lying to you," he stated once again, reiterating his previous answer.

“And this sort of thing is NORMAL for your kind!?”

“My kind, only consisted of four of us.”

“...Four?”

“Yes, four, last I remembered there were only four Creators, unless my daughter did some repopulation which I think is highly unlikely. There are still only four of us.”

That was fewer than the majority of clans she knew about, just four creators in existence but with the power to kill dragons as easily as a Tri-Winged leader. No wonder the Demons were so eager to reseal that place, but that didn't make sense at the same time. With power like this he was both a potential ally as well as an incredible threat. This changed everything, Biggs didn't just find some vault of lost value, he found something that could be that Plan B the ferret wouldn't shut up about. However, there was an issue, although Adrian mumbled it quietly, his display of regret would be a limiting factor in his willingness to combat the Dragons through direct means. And surely not even one Creator could combat the entirety of the Dragon race alone.

This was something however, and one less dragon in Furrae meant a lot. But could she trust him still? Granted, it wasn't as if he was given much of a choice by the dragon to begin with. Destania chose to still remain cautious, relaxing herself without another spoken word she passed along the bridge ignoring the dead dragon.

“We must vacate the area before someone sees us.” she insisted, waving Adrian on to follow, it was best to keep him close in the mean time until she could determine just how loyal he was. For some reason however, she did not hear his footsteps in tow and turned back to see what was the problem.

Adrian still stood next to the dragon and had reached out to touch the lifeless corpse, why was he still wasting time mulling over what cannot be changed now. It was then a deep green and white glow slowly travelled over the dragons body, gently encasing it in the energy he produced. The energy persisted for a few moments... and then began to crumble like a fine sand, the particles fell to the ground along with the shape of the dragon it had enveloped.

Was he hiding his tracks or covering up any suspicion should another dragon find the body?

Once the shape of the dragon had faded into the ground and nothing more remained, Adrian turned to the bodies of the bandits and one by one performed the same spell upon them. Aside from the blood and the damage caused to the bridge there was no longer any evidence of dead bodies to suggest someone had died here tonight.

“C'mon, lets go then,” said a sombre Adrian as he passed her to the other end of the bridge.

“What did you do?” inquired Destania, following him.

“With their Auras separated from their physical forms I returned their bodies back to the earth from whence we came from,” he explained quietly, keeping his focus on the path before them, “A little trick my Mother taught me about respect for the deceased.”

“Some tried to rob us, and the dragon tried to kill you, and you would still show them respect?”

“Yes.”

“What a wasted thought.”

“Need I remind you of a test you tried to administer earlier, is my respect wasted on you?”

“That is different, I intended no harm.”

“You're also not dead.”

Destania made a slow long blink, “I see your point.” she said and then motioned off to a road that branched off to one side, “Come, the Twinks is this way.”

 


End file.
